This application claims priority to Provisional Patent Application Serial No. 60/392,883 filed Jul. 1, 2002.
Utility truck bodies are commonly used in construction and utilities vehicles, as well as in fire and rescue vehicles. These utility bodies have storage compartments integrated within the body of the truck that are accessible through doors located on the outside of the truck body.
Currently, there are three primary styles of hinge assemblies used to mount the access doors to the utility truck body. The first style is a xe2x80x9cbolt-onxe2x80x9d hinge. With this style, the access door is mounted onto the outside of the body using a rod running the full length of the door. The rod is fitted into two hinge brackets bolted onto the outside of the body, above and below the door. Thus the rod is permitted to spin in the hinge brackets to open and shut the door. While the xe2x80x9cbolt-onxe2x80x9d hinge is easy to install, it poses several disadvantages because it is mounted on the outside of the utility body. For example, since the hinge is constantly exposed to the outside elements, dirt and road grime can easily penetrate into the hinge brackets causing wear on the hinge. Additionally, since the xe2x80x9cbolt-onxe2x80x9d hinges fit to the outside of the body, they have little security because they can break off easily and are easily pried open with a screwdriver or crowbar.
The second style of hinge is a piano hinge. While a portion of the piano hinge is mounted within the storage compartment, the hinge itself is exposed to the outside of the utility body. Therefore, the piano hinges are susceptible to the same problems caused by exposure to the elements. Additionally, security is also an issue with the piano hinge because thieves can easily remove it.
The third style of hinge is the xe2x80x9cwrecker-stylexe2x80x9d hinge. This hinge is composed of two main parts. First a C-shaped bracket is mounted inside the storage compartment of the utility body. A hole is drilled through the top and bottom portions of the bracket. Second, a bar is attached to the bracket using a bolt running through the top portion of the bracket, the bar, and the bottom portion of the bracket. This allows the bar to swing around the bolt. The opposite end of the bar is then welded or fastened onto the inside of the door. Thus the bar is usually shaped oddly in order to fit around the door jam and attach to the inside of the door. Although the xe2x80x9cwrecker-stylexe2x80x9d hinge is mounted inside the body, it is cumbersome and significantly reduces the storage compartment space when the door is shut. These hinges are also difficult and expensive to install.
Therefore, a need exists for a hinge assembly for use with utility truck bodies that is mounted inside the body but does not occupy internal compartment space and is easy to install.
In one aspect, this invention includes a door hinge assembly comprising a door frame assembly having a first side, a second side, a third side, and a fourth side, wherein the first side is positioned opposite the third side, the second side is connected to the first side and the third side, and the fourth side is positioned opposite the second side and connected to the first side and the third side; a first female hinge, a second female hinge, and a third female hinge, each comprising a hollow mounting block having an opening at the top and bottom of the mounting block; a male hinge comprising a mounting block having a top end and a bottom end and a pivot rod extending out of the top end of the mounting block, an access door having a pivot axis, and a hinge pin, wherein the first female hinge is mounted within the second side of the door frame assembly, the second female hinge and third female hinge are mounted along the pivot axis of the access door, and the male hinge is mounted within the fourth side of the door frame assembly.
In another aspect, this invention includes an access door and frame assembly, comprising a door frame assembly having a first side, a second side, a third side, and a fourth side, wherein the first side is positioned opposite the third side, the second side is connected to the first side and the third side, and the fourth side is positioned opposite the second side and connected to the first side and the third side; an access door having a pivot axis; a first female hinge, a second female hinge, and a third female hinge, each comprising a hollow mounting block having an opening at the top and bottom of the mounting block, wherein the first female hinge is mounted within the second side of the door frame assembly and the second female hinge and the third female hinge are mounted along the pivot axis of the access door; a male hinge comprising a mounting block having a top end and a bottom end and a pivot rod extending out of the top end of the mounting block, wherein the male hinge is mounted within the third side of the door frame assembly; and a hinge pin, wherein the access door is mounted within the frame by aligning the third female hinge with the male hinge and aligning the first female hinge with the second female hinge and the placing the hinge pin through the openings of the first and second female hinges.
In yet another aspect, this invention includes a truck utility body comprising at least two parallel boxes connected by a floor, wherein each box comprises at least one storage compartment, each storage compartment having at least one access door and frame assembly, the access door and frame assembly further comprising a door frame assembly having a first side, a second side, a third side, and a fourth side, wherein the first side is positioned opposite the third side, the second side is connected to the first side and the third side, and the fourth side is positioned opposite the second side and connected to the first side and the third side; an access door having a pivot axis; a first female hinge, a second female hinge, and a third female hinge, each comprising a hollow mounting block having an opening at the top and bottom of the mounting block, wherein the first female hinge is mounted within the first side of the door frame assembly and the second female hinge and the third female hinge are mounted along the pivot axis of the access door; a male hinge comprising a mounting block having a top end and a bottom end and a pivot rod extending out of the top end of the mounting block, wherein the male hinge is mounted within the third side of the door frame assembly; and a hinge pin.